talesfromtheborderlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Escape Plan Bravo
"Escape Plan Bravo", also titled "Episode 4", is the fourth episode of Telltale Games' Tales from the Borderlands. Synopsis In this penultimate episode of the season, captured by Vallory and her goons, Rhys and Fiona are forced to continue the search for the Vault beacon - at gunpoint. The beacon is on the Hyperion moon base - Helios - while our heroes are on Pandora... so there's the pesky cold void of death known as 'space' to overcome. Even with assistance from a familiar face, and with a worryingly helpful Handsome Jack hitching a ride in Rhys' head, getting on board the ominous 'H' is going to take every drop of guile, and quite possibly all the spunk you've got. There is ONE last thing we can tell you about this episode... sacrifices will need to be made. Can you make the tough choices required to succeed? Plot work in progress In-Game Decisions Fiona: Honoured Scooter? * "Honoured Scooter with his catchphrase - 58.7% * "See You Space Cowboy" - 14.3% * "Best Mechanic Ever" - 7.3% * "Hero, Friend, Hero" - 9.7% * "Did not honor Scooter - 10% Stopped the Tour Group? * Tried to stop them - 69% * Let them get vaporised - 31% How did you get arrested? * Shot the innocent unicorn - 72.6% * Took down the priceless painting - 27.4% Rhys: Told Fiona and Sasha about Jack? * Claimed to search your database - 54.1% * Told Fiona and Sasha about Jack - 38.3% * Blamed the sisters for their arguing - 7.6% How did you deal with Yvette? * Talked her out - 22.4% * Stunned her - 66.5% * Used Dumpy - 11.1% Ruled Hyperion? * Rejected Hyperion - 64% * Ruled Hyperion - 36% Credits * Rhys * Fiona * Masked Kidnapper * Vaughn (Physically or voice only) * Sasha * Handsome Jack (AI) * Yvette * August * Loader Bot * Scooter * Janey Springs * Finch * Kroger * Gortys * Dumpy (Determinant) * Vallory * Cassius Leclemaine (Determinant) Deaths * Scooter * A member of Jack's VIP tour guide * All members of Jack's VIP tour guide (Determinant) Impacts * If you trust Jack over Fiona in Atlas Mugged, you have the option to let Dumpy scout Old Haven and sick onto Yvette. * Letting Athena attempt to kill Cassius in Catch A Ride will allow Vaughn to appear physically in the episode. Promotional Poster TBA Trivia * The original image of Escape Plan Bravo shows two Loader Bots engaging in combat, however nothing like that happens in the actual episode. It is possible that a scene like this was supposed to happen but it was scrapped sometime in development. * If the player prevented Athena from killing Cassius in Episode 3, this will be the only episode where Vaughn does not appear in. * Escape Plan Bravo is the only episode where Rhys is not completely voiced by Troy Baker. * Troy Baker's impersonation of Patrick Warburton (the voice of Vasquez) was reportedly so accurate in the initial recordings that he was asked to re-record it when test players could not hear the difference. * In the middle of Rhys's line for the option "I know what we have to do" when he interrupts Fiona and Sasha, he lets out a sudden burp: this was an actual burp accidentally made by Troy Baker during recording that was left in the episode, along with his apologetic "Sorry, that was breakfast."https://quarterly.camposanto.com/tales-from-the-borderlands-the-oral-history-d33bb5f146e6 Achievements References